


Don't Knock It

by bonzai_bunny



Series: New Beginnings [2]
Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wants to try something new and Steve hopes his forties' sensibilities don't get in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Knock It

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of in the same continuity as "His Hero" so I decided to make them both a part of a series. This was supposed to be only sex, I don't know how it became so long...

Steve woke up feeling like his cock was being surrounded by beautiful, tight heat. Warmth and euphoria were climbing through his veins and he didn't want it to end. He didn't even want to open his eyes, this felt so great. He first assumed it was a waking dream—he didn't have wet dreams often anymore, not since Peter kept him, uh, satisfied—and was about to move his hand to touch his cock, to prolong the feeling, when his hand stayed put.  
  
That's when he opened his eyes, startled, and saw Peter between his spread legs, bobbing his head up and down like his life depended on it. Steve groaned and wished he could put his hands over his face to hide his embarrassment, but a quick look said that his hands were being held by spider web. His legs were too.   
  
"Peter," he groaned, annoyed at the loss of control, but loving every second of it.  
  
"Hey," the other grinned, voice rough, after sliding Steve's cock out with a wet 'pop' (and Steve wished he hadn't hissed at the feeling of the cool air, but he had).   
  
"Good morning. I hope you're enjoying your wake up call."   
  
The only thing that came to mind about the situation was, "Why?"  
  
Peter frowned and gave him a look like, why wouldn't he be sucking Captain America's dick first thing in the morning?  
  
"Because you're hot and uh, I woke up early and you were all lying there looking like an angel with a really gorgeous dick and stuff and I couldn't wait."  
  
Steve quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
Peter nodded brightly. "Yeah, I mean, woo, I have no self-control. You guys are a really bad influence."  
  
" _You're_  a bad influence, Peter."   
  
He grinned again, "I know."

 But then his confidence strangely wavered and his looked up almost sheepishly at Steve, tentatively stroking his cock.   
  
"Actually, I uh, wanted to try something new and figured there was less of a chance for you to say no if your dick was already occupied."  
  
"Like what you're doing now?" Steve asked as evenly as possible with the other's warm touch. Peter looked sheepish again, but didn't stop either.   
  
"Yeah. You know, why don't I just go ahead and if you don't like it, we can stop, no biggie—"  
  
"Peter."  
  
"But—"  
  
"You know that's not how that works. What is it?"   
  
"Well..." He started and his cheeks flushed, which just made Steve worry because if it made Peter embarrassed, then it was definitely going to make Steve embarrassed.  
  
"You know how you have like a fantastically, amazing ass?"  
  
"Peter, get to the point."   
  
The other let out a dramatic sigh that didn’t hide him blushing still.   
  
"Well…since you do it for me, I just want to make you feel good there too, you know?”

Oh. Well, that was unexpected and Steve found himself blushing as well. They had never actually talked about that before. When they started having sex, Peter was so gung-ho about riding him every night, Steve didn't think it would become an issue. Was it even an issue? He didn't know.  
  
"Well, uh..."  
  
"You know what? Forget I said anything, it was stupid," Peter said quickly, looking down at his legs and seeming like he was even more embarrassed.  
  
"No, no, it's fine. Just...shocking. I've never...well, you know."   
  
Peter smiled, despite himself. "Yeah, I know."  
  
"I'll think about it, okay? Once I'm fully awake."  
  
Peter nodded, that wasn't a 'no' which was very good, and knelt forward again to lap at Steve's cock.   
  
"I think I've got just the cure."  
  
\- -o0o- -  
  
Steve had a headache. He had a Peter-related headache which was never good. He had honestly never expected this to come up and just plain didn't know what to do about it. He trusted Peter, and knew theoretically it would probably feel good, but he was having trouble getting over himself and his old world views. Worse was, he wasn't sure who he could talk to about this.  
  
He should probably talk to Peter, but both he and Peter had difficulties when it came to communication and he wasn't sure if he could stand to have an aneurysm trying to talk to the boy. Clint would make fun of him and he was on a SHIELD mission anyway. Bruce wouldn't make fun of him, but he was also pretty sure that Bruce hadn't had sex since before the Hulk (nor could he be certain that Bruce even liked men). Thor was...well, he couldn't imagine  _anyone_  topping Thor and that left Tony.   
  
Damn it.   
  
Steve tried to put on a brave face as he walked into the lab. Thankfully, Bruce was gone so there wouldn't be any added awkward to the conversation.   
  
"H-hey, Tony..." He waved a little, but he didn't seem to have the other's attention. Tony had his back turned, he was doing something with a circuit board or something? Steve wasn't really sure, but it didn't matter. He tapped Tony on the shoulder and Tony started, turning around with wide eyes.  
  
"Hey, Cap! Don't see you down here too often. What's up?"  
  
Steve turned about five shades of red just thinking about his problem.   
  
"I uh...I'm here for some advice..."  
  
Tony raised an eyebrow above his safety goggles. "Advice? From me? Did you get hit in the head or something, Cap?"  
  
"Call me Steve, and no," He paused taking in the other's disbelief, "You know what? Forget it..."  
  
He turned around to leave, but Tony grabbed his wrist and shook his head, "No, no, it's fine. If you're actually willing to come to me, it must be pretty bad."  
  
"Well, you weren't my first choice."   
  
"Oh, thanks!" Tony brought a hand to his chest dramatically, "I'm wounded Steve, I'm wounded. So what type of advice do you actually need?"  
  
And here, Steve's face went red again. "Uh, Sex advice."

Tony's eyebrows shot up to his forehead. "Well, yeah, I guess you've come to the right place. I've had plenty of that."   
  
Steve took a deep breath. "Well, you've had sex with men, right?"   
  
"Yeah, a few."   
  
"Have you bottomed to a man before?"  
  
"Why Steve, are you asking to fuck me?"  
  
Steve practically choked, turning redder than he thought possible.   
  
"Because I'm going to be clear, as handsome as a man you are and I'm sure your dick is, you have a boyfriend, I have a Pepper."  
  
"Tony—"  
  
"I mean, I know my ass is irresistible, but we're going to have to stay friends."  
  
"Tony, that's not what—"  
  
"You're talking about? I know,” He grinned, “but red is a really good color on you."  
  
Steve clenched his jaw, feeling annoyance course through him. He didn't know why he thought Tony could take this seriously.   
  
"Forget it, Tony."  
  
"...I—okay, that wasn't nice. What's really bothering you Cap? You want to bottom for your boyfriend?"  
  
"Well, he wants to do something like that to me, yeah."   
  
"But you've never bottomed before, right?"  
  
Steve breathed a sigh of relief over the fact that he didn't have to explain the whole thing, "Yeah. I don't even know if I'd like it. I mean, I want to make him happy, but back then, we didn't...you know?"   
  
"So you're saying that he's the one who started this and you're afraid to do these things with him because of some innately homophobic part of you from the forties?"  
  
"Tony! I'm not—!"  
  
"But that's true, isn't it?" Tony took off his glasses, and looked strangely serious. "It doesn't make you less of a man to like being pleasured anally, Steve. I know you probably know that, I mean I really hope you aren't looking down on Peter or anything, but it's really your choice if you feel comfortable enough with it. And if you don't feel comfortable, then he shouldn't pressure you into it. That's all I can really tell you."  
  
Steve nodded, surprised by the sincerity in the other's words. He would probably have to talk this over with Peter after all.   
  
"But if it'll sway your opinion either way, I'll tell you firsthand that being fucked feels  _fantastic_."  
  
"Tony!" At this, Steve started walking away, the tips of his ears turning a furious red. He tried his best to ignore what Tony called after him.  
  
"I'm serious! Even when Pepper blows me, I like her to give me a finger or two and it just—"  
  
Thankfully the door closed, and Steve could work on swallowing his embarrassment.

\- -o0o- -

After asking JARVIS, Steve found Peter alone, sitting up on Tony's landing for the Avengers's Tower. It was a breathtaking view, he couldn't deny that; they could see most, if not all, of Manhattan from where they were and the sun was sinking over the horizon. He just really hated Peter's propensity towards heights (he was worse than Hawkeye, jeeze).   
  
"I really hate to see you up here all by your lonesome. I hate thinking you're going to fall and I won't be able to catch you," Steve said when he finally sat down beside Peter, legs dangling over the side.   
  
Peter snorted slightly, "I'm not the one to worry about. I've got something that will slow my fall. You don't."  
  
Steve couldn't deny the truth of that and leaned into the other's shoulder. He wasn't quite sure how to bring up the conversation. Like, 'oh, remember when you were giving me that amazing blowjob this morning and you mentioned that thing'?  
  
"It's nice though," Peter said, interrupting his thoughts, "that you worry. You probably worry enough for both of us."  
  
"I can't help that. It's not a flaw."  
  
"I know. Everyone calls you 'mom' behind your back for a reason."   
  
"Everyone calls me—? Okay, I don't want to know. I actually came up here to talk to you...about this morning."  
  
Peter bit his lip and looked out at the city, the only sign that he was as nervous as Steve.  
  
"We uh, we don't have to talk about this here. You said it yourself; you feel like you're about to plummet to your death up here and that's not a good conversation starter. I mean, can you imagine—oh, sorry officer, I was talking about wanting to finger my boyfriend and he just fell out of—"  
  
"Peter. You're rambling. And trying to avoid the subject."  
  
Peter blushed and winced, looking down again, "Oh. Sorry."  
  
"Now what I'm going to say isn't easy, okay? Doing this won't be easy. But...I trust you. And I know you want me to feel good and I do too. I'm going to have to get over some dreadful forties' sensibilities and if it's too much for me, I'm going to have to ask you to stop. But you want this and I want you to have this. So....I guess what I’m saying is that I'm yours…in any way you'll have me."  
  
He chanced a glance at Peter and the other looked so happy he could cry. The next thing he knew, his face and lips were being assaulted with kisses as Peter swung his arms wildly around him. Steve almost lost balance for a moment, but the other didn't seem to care, until he pulled back with a grin.  
  
"I promise you won't regret this, okay? This is going to be awesome!" And he gave one final lingering kiss that Steve finally reciprocated. He combed his hands through Steve's blond hair and murmured,  
  
"I'll come to your room later tonight, okay? You don't have to worry about a thing. I'll take care of you, babe."   
  
And the promise was reassuring, even if Steve did wonder how often Peter used to take girls up to high places as Spiderman and make out in the sunset like this.

\- -o0o- -

Peter didn't actually specify a time as 'later.' So Steve spent the rest of the day in jitters, his stomach knotting cruelly in the shower. He was nervous, anxious, hoping that he could relax long enough that this would feel good, he wanted both of them to feel good, but he still tensed up at the thought of anything going... in there and he hoped Peter could rectify it.  
  
He was in no way preparing for Peter to be lying on his bed, clad in only underwear, when he stepped out of his shower.   
  
"Hey," Peter nodded, as though he hadn't just given Steve a heart attack.   
  
"Hey, yourself," he muttered, looking desperately around the room for something to hold his attention.  
  
"I decided not to give you an actual time so you couldn't, you know, back out."  
  
Steve couldn't help but shake his head at that, with a small smile, because Peter had always been quick when it came to his moods and reactions.   
  
"That's probably for the best."  
  
"So, are you going to get your naked self over here, or am I going to have to web you?"  
  
Steve shook his head again and moved over to the bed, letting the towel fall to the ground. He appreciated the way Peter's eyes roamed up and down his body (boy, it had taken him a long time to get used to that), and his body was clearly more prepared for this scenario than his mind was. He felt arousal course through him as he and Peter finally met on the center of the bed and Peter hungrily sucked against his tongue.  
  
He felt Peter's hands, hot, travel down his back, ease out the tension of his sudden worry, before squeezing Steve's ass. And Steve couldn't help it; he groaned into the younger male's mouth, feeling his cock throb just a little. This didn't bother him; this was not a new reaction and that gave Steve just a little hope that he could do this.   
  
"God," Peter breathed hotly against his lips, "the things I want to do with you."   
  
This made Steve's stomach tug a little, from apprehension or arousal, he wasn't sure, but he ground his half-hard cock against the bulge in Peter's underwear.   
  
"Yeah?" He asked back, gasping when he felt Peter buck against him. He wanted to ask, 'like what?' but knew that was a pretty loaded question and was glad that Peter just responded,  
  
"Y-yeah," equally breathless. Peter led him to the head of the bed and straddled Steve, reminding the blond of their first time together.   
  
"I want to taste all of you," he moaned, against Steve's swollen lips, as he ground himself into the soldier’s washboard abs. And apparently, he wasn't going to wait to find out, because the next thing Steve knew, Peter was licking, sucking, biting at his neck. It was going to leave a mark, however briefly and Steve would normally be annoyed, but he couldn't be, not when Peter's tongue was making rounds to his nipples, which were always a sensitive spot.   
  
Steve gasped when Peter bit down on one, while pulling the other, making sure that they were as red and abused as possible. And this was one of the slowest things to heal on Steve, so next morning, he would definitely feel how raw they were when he put on his shirt and he'd probably get hard again, just thinking about.  
  
Steve's cock was leaking, straining against his stomach by the time Peter left his nipples alone, leaving them puffy, red and swollen with delicious pain. Steve let out a surprised yelp when Peter's mouth closed down around his dick. The other knew that Steve could get off easily this way and Steve wasn't expecting it, in favor of what they were supposed to be trying.  
  
That isn't to say that Steve minded; he enjoyed feeling his cock throb inside that tight throat and how every whimper and moan being reverberated down to his balls. It was only when Peter got a steady rhythm going that he realized Peter wanted him to come, which was odd. But then, it wasn't like Steve couldn't quickly recover (one blessing of many from the serum). 

Then Peter did that thing with his tongue pushing and licking underneath his foreskin (Peter would never deny a fascination with Steve's uncut dick) and it made Steve's knees weak and he knew he was close. He shut his eyes and felt that heat throbbing inside of every part of him and when Peter began to rub his balls, Steve arched off the bed and came deep down his lover's throat.   
  
Peter took a moment to swallow (God, why was that always hot?) before saying,   
  
"Alright, now can you uh, turn over for me?"

Steve felt that tug in his stomach again; he was pretty sure it was apprehension this time, but nodded and did so. He was glad that the pillow pressed against his face hid his blush because he was pretty sure that pause was so Peter could get lube   
  
And he was surprised when he felt Peter straddle his hips again, and felt hands digging into knots into his shoulders and lips against the back of his neck.   
  
"You have got to  _relax_ ," Peter murmured, digging into a particular hard knot and Steve vaguely wondered where the other learned how to massage so well.   
  
"I know," Steve answered, partially muffled by the pillow, "But you know—it's just—"  
  
"Hey, this is going to feel good. I promise you," Peter said before he kissed along both of his shoulder blades. It was hard not to relax, really, between that and his previous orgasm, even if he did sort of know what was about to happen. Peter methodically worked his way down Steve's entire back, his strong hands pushing away and kneading out the tension and his lips shortly followed. He shivered when he felt a tongue in the dip around his spine and a pleasant tingle went through him.   
  
Steve felt himself get hard again, between all of the attention laved onto his back and feeling the warmth Peter's hard cock, it was difficult not to. He was surprisingly sated, practically melted into the mattress by the time he felt those wonderful hands continue to massage his cheeks. Steve blushed when his cock twitched with want, and tried to stay relaxed as Peter continued to lay kisses all over.  
  
He definitely felt that tug in his stomach again, a definite mix of both arousal and anxiety, when Peter got him to get on his knees. And then Peter pressed two fingers against that sensitive region behind his balls and it felt surprisingly good.   
  
"How are you doing?" Peter asked, even though they weren't doing much yet.   
  
"Good," Steve swallowed when those fingers drew closer to his opening, "It feels good."   
  
And then Peter's hand was around his cock, which despite all of his worries, hadn't softened yet, and this drew out a surprised gasp from him, which was nothing when Steve felt Peter's tongue at the tip of his crack.   
  
"What are—"  
  
"Relax," Peter said, before taking a long lick downward that made Steve's cheeks (both sets, amazingly) burn bright red. It wasn't that it didn't feel good, it did, it was just unexpected and odd. He'd never thought about putting a tongue...there, and hoped Peter didn't expect him to do the same when their roles were reversed. 

Peter's hand left Steve's dick, unfortunately, to help spread apart Steve's cheeks so Peter could have better access licking between them. When Peter licked around the rim of Steve's hole, Steve yelped, being surprised further. Despite Steve's embarrassment, it still felt good. His cock was leaking, as a matter of fact, and it felt like his whole body was on fire, and he let out an embarrassing moan when the tongue finally pushed in. Peter's tongue was hot, scorching it seemed, throbbing and moved in such odd ways, ways that went straight to Steve's cock.   
  
His hands were wrapped tightly around the bars of his headboard and he was glad Tony had it reinforced when he did, because Steve felt like he was holding on for dear life. His eyes had squeezed shut and he tried to contain his gasps, but it was pretty useless. That tongue kept grazing against something that sent tingles down Steve's body and his cock twitched every time it happened.   
  
It was happening all so fast, in a blur of sex and pleasure and Steve nearly keened when he felt that tongue stop and leave (but he didn't, because that would have been embarrassing and pathetic).   
  
But then he felt a slick finger pushing through his muscle, curling up, and  _oh_. It was even better than the tongue. If this was a fraction of what Peter felt when he bottomed, then Steve was beginning to see why he did it. When a second finger was added, Steve felt the tightness beginning to catch up to him, and the fingers began simultaneously trying to stretch him out and bring him over the edge.  
  
"God, you should see yourself," Peter groaned somewhere above his hip. His voice was rough and not in a, 'I just gave a blow job' type way, but in an 'I want you to fuck me now' type of way and that just made Steve even more aroused. He wondered how he did look, ass in the air, fucked by his lover's fingers. He shivered. Those forties' sensibilities were lessening by the second, practically gone now.   
  
"You're so tight," Peter murmured, apparently in it for a long haul, because he eased up on the thrusting to push another finger in. It stung a little, but mostly Steve felt a fullness he wasn't, but could get, entirely used to. All three fingers thrust in and out of him as his hips rocked with the movement and he moaned, unable to care about embarrassment anymore, not when he felt full and so close.   
  
"Please," he finally whimpered, because he wasn't able to stand this any longer. Peter seemed to be alternating between teasing him and letting him have what he wanted and he was close.   
  
" _Please,_  Peter...!" 

 "Alright buddy...you deserved it," Peter said in a low, aroused voice and Steve could feel how hard Peter was against him, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment, not when he was so close. And then Peter gave him a few more hard thrusts, before Steve came with a squeal. Metal groaned as Steve’s hands warped the bars of the headboards and Peter kept thrusting inside him until he was completely spent and he slumped against the bed, trying to recover from what was probably the best orgasm he had ever had.   
  
Then it occurred to him: Peter had never finished and he began to feel guilty and selfish.

When Steve finally felt coherent enough to speak, he pulled Peter close and gestured to his completely hard cock (he had taken off his underwear, at least).   
  
"You didn't finish," he said regretfully, taking the other's arousal into his hand.   
  
"Y-yeah, well I was a little distracted…I-I'll probably have enough jack-off material for a month," Peter said shakily as Steve's hand went to work. Steve raised an eyebrow, even though the effect was diminished by another blush.   
  
"Was it that hot?"   
  
Peter tried to roll his eyes, but they got stuck there with a groan when Steve tugged.   
  
"Oh,  _goddd._  Y-yeah it was like, the hottest thing I've ever seen, which is amazing because I've seen  _a lot_  of porn."   
  
"You have, huh?" Steve asked absentmindedly, and even though the question was mostly rhetorical, Peter breathed,   
  
"Y-yeah."   
  
Steve thought about it and let go of Peter's dick to ask, "So what would you like to do to me? To...you know, help you finish?"  
  
Peter stared down at Steve like he had just broken out in Georgian monk chants or something equally odd.   
  
"Are you serious?"   
  
Steve coughed to hide his embarrassment. "Yeah, that was uh...really good for me. I'd hate to leave you high and dry with nothing better than a hand job."   
  
"You don't have to do anything for me babe, seeing that was all I needed," which was a lie, both of them knew that, but Peter didn't want Steve to think he owed him anything.   
  
"No, really, I want to," and damn, Steve was staring up with that All-American-Earnestness that always made Peter a little weak in the knees. So he conceded and told Steve what he wanted to do ("I want you to suck me off and let me come on your face"), which made Steve turn red all over again. Because. Well. He hadn't ever done that before, but it was fine. He had plenty of practice receiving blow jobs that he generally knew what he liked and hoped Peter would like it too.  
  
When Steve got between his legs, Peter looked like he was going to orgasm then and there from pure euphoria.   
  
"Oh my god," he muttered when Steve's mouth was inches away from his cock and Steve rolled his eyes.   
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Oh my god," Peter repeated again, probably just to spite him. Steve ignored it though and Peter sank back into the pillows with a groan when Steve finally took him in his mouth. The organ was hot and throbbing in his mouth, and he was certain to mind his teeth as he slowly took in more and more until his nose brushed against the hairs at the base of Peter's cock. Huh. He hadn't known that he could do that (the serum must have gotten rid of his gag reflex and he didn't want to think about which pervert had decided that was necessary).  
  
Peter choked back a sob when Steve swallowed around him and he whined when Steve began to slowly bob up and down and get used to the rhythm. It was tricky, but doable, and Peter had been holding out for so long, Steve could tell he was close.   
  
When he slowed down before letting Peter get his wish, he could taste the other's precum , steadily leaking from the head, all over his tongue and it was salty, sure, but not that bad and Steve got to work. He wrapped his hand around the other’s cock and sure enough, with a few quick pumps, Peter was coming all over Steve's face with a loud shout.   
  
Steve had the foresight to thankfully close his eyes and when he opened him, Peter looked positively wrecked. He was beginning to see why the other liked being on this side of the act.

He crawled up to Peter who curled up to him and licked the cum off of Steve's lips with a groan.  
  
"That was so hottt, you don't even knowwww."  
  
"I need to wash my face, Peter."  
  
"I don't care, just. Let me remember this moment."  
  
Steve rolled his eyes, but allowed the other that pleasure before scrambling off the bed to get rid of the semen, which was cooling and coagulating on his skin. He heard Peter mumble something about not deserving Steve, which was silly, and when he came back he suddenly found himself glad he had taken both chances with trying something new.  
  
At least, he was glad until Tony gave him a thumbs up in the morning and he remembered that Tony's room was a floor directly below his. This hit him doubly so when he realized that he actually would need to replace the bed frame again.   
  
He ignored the smug look Tony gave him the entire time he was built a new one and he definitely ignored Peter's suggestion that they should try to break it again.


End file.
